


Marshmallows

by HakeberHooligan



Series: Last Kiss 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stetopher Week 2019, These three adorable losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Chris, Peter, and Stiles enjoy some time away from the stresses of life.For Stetopher Week day one, camping/burnt marshmallows/bonfire





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought I'd build a bit off of the Last Kiss fic. Here's some marshmallow fluff.

_ Eight months ago _

“Cuh-ee uhn-ee,” Peter garbles around a mouthful of marshmallows. Stiles laughs so hard that he falls off of his stump and nearly into the small fire they’ve built. Chris watches them from across the pit, trying to hide his smirk. He’s caught somewhere between amusement and exasperation. Stiles eventually pulls himself back onto his stump. He’s still chuckling, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I don’t know, man, that’s only nine marshmallows and you can barely utter ‘chubby bunny’.”

Peter tries to growl at Stiles, but it comes out muffled. Stiles doubles over laughing, clutching at his stomach. Peter snatches the bag of marshmallows from the ground and shoves three more in his mouth, popping fang to help hold them in.

“Hey, that’s illegal!” Stiles shouts, pointing an accusing finger at him. “Chris! Tell him that’s cheating!”

But now Chris is the one laughing uncontrollably. The visual of a fanged werewolf with a mouthful of marshmallows is so completely absurd, there’s no _ way _he can hope to keep his composure. Stiles grumbles and crosses his arms.

“It doesn’t count,” he pouts. “Peter’s using unfair advantages.”

Peter picks up the bag they’ve been using for trash and spits out the marshmallows. He wipes the back of his hand across his chin.

“I’ll show you unfair advantage,” he says with a wolfish grin, reaching over to manhandle Stiles into his lap. Stiles yelps and giggles, grabbing onto Peter’s biceps for support and wrapping his legs behind the stump. Peter hugs him tightly around his waist and kisses him hungrily.

As Chris watches them, a warm feeling of compersion unfurls in his chest. He can’t believe that this is his life. He has not only one, but _two _handsome men who he gets to spend his nights with.

“Mmm, you taste like marshmallows,” Stiles hums, licking at Peter’s lips before kissing him again. Chris’ attention is distracted when he sees one of the marshmallows that Stiles has carefully been roasting catch fire. He had several speared on a stick, and the top one was apparently too close. 

“Your marshmallows,” He says casually. Stiles turns to look, then scrambles off of Peter in an attempt to save them. Chris can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

“Chris!” Stiles admonishes, yanking the stick up from where it had been rooted in the ground. He waves it around in the air, trying to get the flame to die. He’s too vigorous though, and the top marshmallow flies off of the stick and nails Peter in the face.

Peter flails backwards with a snarl, falling off of his stump. Chris can hardly breath now, he’s laughing so hard.

“Oh shit, Peter!” Stiles abandons the stick with the remaining marshmallows, letting it fall to the ground in favor of rushing over to Peter. He helps him up and back onto the stump, and it really shouldn’t be as comical as it is. Peter has a goopy marshmallow dripping down his cheek, and his reddened skin is already fading back to its original color.

“Hey Peter,” Chris calls, “you’ve got a little something on your face.”

Stiles looks absolutely delighted. He throws his head back and laughs, much to Peter’s displeasure.

“Oh, settle down creeperwolf. I’ll make it up to you in the tent.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows for emphasis. Peter quickly perks at that, standing and peeling the charred marshmallow off of his face, flinging it aside.

“Care to join us, Christopher? Two is fun, but three’s always a pleasure.” Peter gives him a toothy grin, and Chris feels his ears go warm. It has nothing to do with the fire in front of him.

“You two go ahead. I’ll be right along after I deal with the fire.”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate, dragging Peter into the large camping tent behind them, all the time telling Peter _ exactly _ how he’ll make it up to him.

Chris closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the cool fall scents. It’s been too long since he’s been out in the wilderness, not to hunt or train or hide. Simply just to _ be. _

He looks up at the night sky, seeing more through the branches than he ever could in the city. Here, with Peter and Stiles, under the moon and the stars, he feels more content than he has in years. Their relationship is still a secret. No one but Derek knows. It’s a storm that they’ll have to weather once everyone finds out - namely, the Sheriff - but it’s one they’ll weather together. He would rather die than be separated from them, and he’ll fight tooth and nail to keep them by his side.

Because Peter and Stiles? they’re _ it _ for him. He has no doubts that the three of them can take whatever life throws their way, coming out stronger and more devoted to each other with every blow.

He has no doubts that they feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Compersion! My new favorite word. It’s a term within the poly community, and basically it’s when you feel joy at seeing one of your partners connect romantically with one of their partners, finding happiness in their happiness. It’s such a great term, and more people need to know about it <3
> 
> Also, I'm backlogged on comments, but I read and cherish every single one! I'll reply eventually ; )
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://hakeberhooligan.tumblr.com/) or [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/HakeberHooligan/) : )


End file.
